The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion chambers, and, more particularly, to flow control within gas turbine engines.
Various combustion systems include combustion chambers in which fuel and air combust to generate hot gases. For example, a gas turbine engine may include one or more combustion chambers that are configured to receive compressed air from a compressor, inject fuel into the compressed air, and generate hot combustion gases to drive the turbine engine. Each combustion chamber may include one or more fuel nozzles, a combustion zone within a combustion liner, a flow sleeve surrounding the combustion liner, and a gas transition duct. Compressed air from the compressor flows to the combustion zone through a gap between the combustion liner and the flow sleeve. Structures may be disposed in the gap to accommodate various components, such as crossfire tubes, flame detectors, and so forth. Unfortunately, flow disturbances may be created as the compressed air passes by such structures, thereby decreasing performance of the gas turbine engine.